Automated tracking and monitoring a mobile unit, for example, a car, in a housing facility for mobile units, for example, a parking garage, provides many challenges. Existing automated solutions deployed in, for example, a car park or a warehouse, include a sensor system that can determine if a space in the car park or in the warehouse is occupied or unoccupied. However, such systems may not provide for automatic dynamic tracking of a mobile unit in that space. It may be desirable, therefore, to dynamically track a mobile unit in such a space.